


Milk & Honey

by sarahcakes613



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Non-kinky size differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Ori's first kiss is 40% actual kissing and 60% giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Imagine Your OTP post found here: http://starry-nightengale.tumblr.com/post/126636680895/imagine-your-otp-kissing-but-its-like-only-40
> 
> "Imagine your otp kissing, but it’s like, only 40% actual kissing and 60% giggling."

The first time Ori and Fili kissed, it was nothing like in the stories.

Ori didn't mind, because he was kissing Fili, but when he would later begin writing the Chronicle of the Journey of The Company, he thought he ought to edit the story of the kiss so it was more inspiring, or heroic sounding. After all, it featured a prince! Fili wouldn't let him though, and so the kiss remained as it had happened.

Four days after the Eagles had deposited them atop the Carrock and they'd sought refuge with Beorn, the Dwarves were finally caught up on their sleep, and the abundance of milk and honey was filling them once again with the feeling of hope and optimism. Even Thorin was relaxed, and had taken to sparring with Dwalin and Gloin while Bilbo pretended not to watch.

It started while Beorn was refilling Fili's mug with fresh milk. There was nothing inherently funny about the size issue, but Fili felt ridiculous sitting there with his feet dangling, while a waterfall of milk was poured into a mug the size of his head. Across the table, Ori looked just as ridiculous, trying to politely refuse an offer of a honeycomb from a bee that was as big as a man's fist. When Ori caught Fili's eye, there seemed to pass between them a silent acknowledgement of the surreal environment, and suddenly they were both laughing. Fili's laugh was uproarious, startling his brother and uncle. Ori's was a silent shaking of the shoulders at first, until he was laughing so hard he was wheezing. Dori started pounding him on the back, alarmed that perhaps Ori was choking. That made Ori laugh all the harder, and it was more than a few minutes before either of them was calm enough to explain to the rest of the company why they'd suddenly fallen into a fit of hysterical laughter. None of them seemed to understand however, and for the rest of the day, whenever either of them caught the other's eye, they would once again fall into paroxysms of silent laughter.

It happened again at dinner, though this time the others seemed to catch on to the ridiculous nature of their situation, and by the time they'd finished eating, the entire company was in hysterics. Even Beorn seemed in on the joke, grumbling good-naturedly that it was hardly his fault that the Dwarves looked so ridiculous in his home. After all, everything was sized to the skinchanger's needs, and he was bigger even than Dwalin with Nori standing on his shoulders. They knew this because they'd tried it out. That had gotten the biggest laugh of all, Bifur cackling so wildly that he'd nearly fallen off his chair, catching himself on Bombur's beard and using it to pull himself back up.

They were all still giggling as they readied themselves for sleep, and Fili felt a lightness that he hadn't felt since they'd left Rivendell. Ori was brushing out his braids when Fili came up to him and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Ori asked, pausing with his comb in his hand.

Fili smiled shyly. "That was for today. A thank you, of sorts." Ori grinned back. "Well, in that case, you're welcome. Though really, shouldn't it be Beorn who gets the thanks?" Fili snorted in response, and once again, the laughter bubbled up in Ori until it overflowed, and they were again both laughing so hard that Ori had to grip Fili's arm to keep from keeling over. This time, when Fili caught Ori's eyes again, his breath caught in his throat. Had Ori's eyes always been so vibrant? Ori was still laughing when Fili leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. Ori didn't mean to keep laughing, but he couldn't help it. His mouth quirked up while Fili kept kissing him, and Fili pulled back in confusion.

"I'm sorry!" Ori apologised, "It's just...I really hope you don't thank Beorn this way!" Fili leaned back in and kissed Ori again, and Ori could feel more than see that Fili was smiling.

"Don't worry, " Fili promised, "I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> And they all live happily ever after and no one dies and when Ori writes the official Chronicle, this story is in there and when Ori and Fili go to visit Bilbo in The Shire, they stop to visit Beorn and Beorn presents them with specially carved Dwarrow-sized furniture and mugs that he's made just for visitors.


End file.
